Me-Mow
Me-Mow is an assassin that appeared as a major character in the episode "Jake vs. Me-Mow." Pendleton Ward has confirmed that Me-Mow is a fan-made character, and is included in the show because "it's so cute and it was drawn by a tiny kid." She is a second-class assassin of the Guild of Assassins and is trying to kill Wildberry Princess to become a full-member assassin. A note was stabbed to Wildberry Princess' doorman, which said, "we are going to assassinate you." During the episode, Me-Mow poisons Jake with a syringe full of green liquid that is capable of killing a dog fifty times the size of Jake. Jake grows his liver to fifty-one times the size of an average dog, stopping the poison. Me-Mow stated when she failed her assassin's test that she would have to wait a year to retake it. Infuriated, Me-Mow responds by leaping at the princess to kill her, but at the last moment, the princess pops her berries and Me-Mow soars off the cliff. Me-Mow surviving from the fall by flying away on the back of a blue bird. Me-Mow reappeared in "Angel Face," now having grown to the size of an average adult human. She has since been kicked out of Guild of Assassins, likely for her failure, and become a bounty hunter. She manages to capture Finn, who was mistaken for having a bounty on his head due to the wanted posters BMO had made for his roleplaying event and is later confronted by Jake and BMO, who capture and imprison her in the Candy Kingdom Dungeons. She appeared again in "Gumbaldia", having broken out of prison and joined Gumbald's army to attack and conquer the Candy Kingdom. Appearance Me-Mow is a tiny white cat with cream/tan colored striped fur. She has large pink eyes, a lamprey-like mouth with pointed teeth, and razor sharp claws. Her tail is unusually long and prehensile, and she used it to carry a test tube of red liquid, which is an antidote to her poison. Her tail can puff up during attack mode. She carries a syringe, that has a picture of her face on it, filled with green poison. She keeps a dagger in her mouth or throat. As of "Angel Face," she is now in a more humanoid form. Me-Mow seems to have grown to about Finn's height, maybe even taller. It is currently unknown how Me-Mow grew to such a stature. Abilities Besides her skills with stealth, as well as having a hidden dagger inside her mouth, she is extremely agile - able to jump great heights and scale objects with ease. She is also skilled in concealing herself and is capable of climbing sideways on surfaces. Episode appearance Major appearances * "Jake vs. Me-Mow" (debut) * "Angel Face" Minor Appearances * "Hero Heart" (Fire/Candy Me-Mow) * "Skyhooks II" (cameo) * "Seventeen" (flashback, cameo) * "Gumbaldia" Mentioned * "Flute Spell" Quotes See Me-Mow/Quotes Trivia *Me-Mow did not have a tail in the original drawing. *The fan who created Me-Mow is named Gunnar Gilmore. *As with most characters of unusual sizes, Me-Mow's size varies throughout the episode. Her size varies from being as big as Finn's hand to small enough to fit in Jake's nose with plenty of extra space. *Her name may be a play in "meow" the onomatopoeia of cat, "mow" that is a synonym of "reap" or from the Portuguese word "mau" that means "evil" or "bad." *Me-Mow's mouth, when she is in attack position, is round and resembles that of a lamprey. *Me-Mow appeared as "Mow-Me" in the ''Adventure Time'' comic, Issue 5, where she appears on Adventure Tim's chart labeled as Lawfully Evil. *Me-Mow is female but male in the Latin American and European Portuguese dubbing. *In the official Adventure Time Encyclopædia, Hunson Abadeer breaks the fourth wall by stating, "On an artistic level, Me-Mow's appearance seems primitive, almost as if a child designed her. But I digress." This is probably a reference to the fact that she's a fan-made character. *Me-Mow looks similar to Kira Yoshikage's stand "Killer Queen" from the anime and manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwFzxQjR9sU **Another similarity between them is the way Me-Mow attacked Jake in "Jake vs. Me-Mow", which is similar to one of Killer Queen's abilities, "Killer Queen Bites the Dust", consisting of a miniature version of the stand being planted into someone's mind, who serves as the "host", then in special conditions the stand is transferred to another person's, who then explodes from the inside out. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea where she and Poisonous Snake try to get Stephen and their friends, plus Kiara and Kessie, but are not successful, then in A Pooh in Central Park, along with Poisonous, Dicki Yak, Red Deer, Sailor Rat Ball, Kuromi, Wicked Queen, King Chicken, and Dionna try to Stephen and the gang, fail again, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Names in other languages * Her Italian name is Gattivo * Her Polish name is Miau Miau * Her Turkish name is Mi Yav * Her Spanish name is Mi-Miau Gallery Official art Modelsheet memow withfrizzytail.jpg Modelsheet memow holdingsyringe antidotetube.jpg Modelsheet memow insidewildberryprincesss meatpie - specialpose.jpg Modelsheet memow - mouthchart.jpg Modelsheet memow.jpg Modelsheet memow attacking - specialpose.jpg Modelsheet wildberryprincesss meatpie withsmallhole inthecenter.jpg|Behind the scenes look of a pie Modelsheet wildberryprincesss meatpie withmemowinside - a.jpg|Same as before, but Me-Mow is revealed. Tumblr lv4mk1f3i91qzrbk9o3 250.jpg|Same as before, but Me-Mow is revealed more. Modelsheet Me-Mow Special Color.jpg Modelsheet Me-Mow with Rims.jpg Modelsheet Me-Mow Day Color.jpg S7e17 Me-mow model-sheet.png S7e17 Me-mow modelsheet.png Screenshots Memow2.PNG|Me-Mow Memow3.PNG|Me-Mow in a pie Memow4.PNG|Me-Mow hissing Memow5.PNG|Me-Mow barfs a dagger. Memow6.PNG|Me-Mow slashing Finn with her dagger Memow7.PNG|Me-Mow attacking Memow8.PNG|Me-Mow outside Jake's nose Memow1.PNG|This picture was used in the previews of "Jake vs. Me-Mow" instead of the usual picture of Finn with a giant Jake. Memow9.PNG|Inside Jake's nose Menose.PNG|...In Jake's nose Menose2.PNG|Me-Mow injects poison into Jake while in his nose. Memow10.PNG|Me-Mow saluting "You Will kill the princess!".JPG|"You will slay Wildberry Princess!" poke.JPG|Jake pokes Me-Mow's face. crop2.png|Me-Mow crawling into Jake's nose char 55112.jpg memow.jpg|Me-mow riding the bird away 2016-01-12.png|Do I know you? 2016-01-12 (3).png|I'm gonna kill you Jake. 2016-01-12 (4).png 2016-01-12 (2).png 2016-01-12 (6).png|This cell won't hold me forever! Gumbaldia (74).png|Me-Mow as part of Gumbald's army es:Mi-Miau Category:Minor Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Humanoids Category:Elements characters Category:Legion of Candy Kingdom Haters Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Villains